The World Meeting: A Hetalia Poem
by Pokelolmc
Summary: A poem of what happens at the world meeting. Title and summary will later change when it becomes a collection of Hetalia poems, not just one poem.


**Hey! This is a random Hetalia poem that came to mind :)**

**You see, at school in English we are studying poetry and poetic devices, and one of the poetic devices that we are learning about is personification: giving human characteristics or qualities to something that isn't human. One thing we had to do for homework was write a poem with personification in it. I didn't write a Hetalia poem obviously, but later on a thought came to mind of making a Hetalia poem. It would use personification all the time because the characters are personified countries. And one line that came to mind was very humorous XD! Also, I thought that if I showed the poem to someone that had never heard of Hetalia, then they would think I was using personification as a poetic device, and they would think it was very strange personification! Anyway, here it is: A poem! I'm not sure whether to keep this as one poem or whether to make this a collection of Hetalia poems, so in the future, the name might change from 'The World Meeting' to 'Hetalia- Axis Poetry Powers' or 'Draw a Circle, that's the Earth OF POEMS!'**

**By the way, I have now edited it so that the verses are separated by line breaks. IT should make reading the verses easier.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

The World Meeting

To discuss solutions to the world's problems,

That's what they were always there for,

With all the attendants standing in a crowd,

One German opened the door,

* * *

A world meeting, if anyone witnessed one,

They would probably point out and say,

That it's very different to any old normal meeting,

That happens on any old day,

* * *

Take the world meeting for instance,

That happened in two thousand and thirteen,

It hard to recount, since not many people saw it,

But certainly this was how it had been:

* * *

Everyone was seated down getting civilised,

When America brought up climate change,

This is very normal, oh yes indeed,

But it still has yet to become strange,

* * *

The suggestions of others floated off unheard,

So most of the others just agreed,

Many of them had no suggestions in mind,

Patience was the key thing to need,

* * *

But unfortunately thin patience was always present,

At world meetings like it was a curse,

Because just shortly after someone spoke up,

Things just only got worse,

* * *

France spoke up with a single phrase,

That sent Britain on the path to being peeved,

Things were going to be absolutely fine,

The Frenchman had wrongly believed,

* * *

The others started talking amongst themselves,

An argument started to take place,

Anger spread like the Black Death in the blink of an eye,

And anarchy showed its face,

* * *

Soon in the room all hell broke loose,

Insults flew like birds,

In many different languages and accents too,

Came many shouts and offensive words,

* * *

'DUMKOPF!', 'WANKER', and 'BLOODY GIT',

Were only just a few,

Objects sailed across the room,

And even chairs were swung around too,

* * *

Russia started swinging his trusty lead pipe,

Its metal gleaming like the sun,

Poland was swinging buckets of glitter everywhere,

(Beyond me where he got them from),

* * *

Lichtenstein and Switzerland were having a picnic,

Completely in their own world,

Surrounded by sparkles and bunnies,

Lichtenstein being an innocent girl,

* * *

North Italy was screaming and running around,

His trademark white flag in hand,

Giving chase and trying to calm him down,

Was none other than his friend Japan,

* * *

Britain was running around the room,

Giving chase to the perverted France,

The Brit screamed and cursed at the running Frenchman,

Who was no longer wearing any pants,

* * *

Prussia started shouting out about his awesomeness,

Austria shook his head in disbelief,

Hungary pulled out her frying pan,

And then there was relief,

* * *

China mumbled something like 'Silly westerners, aru',

While America asked if with seats they could share,

For once again Britain had tried to curse America,

With the deadly Busby's chair,

* * *

Then while all the chaos went crazily on,

There was someone who was quieter than madder,

That said someone (WHO?!) sat unnoticed in the corner,

'Who are you?'

'I'm Canada'

* * *

Then suddenly a shout rang out 'EVERYONE SHUT UP!',

And the hall went deadly quiet,

Even Britain stood still and France put his pants back on,

Even Russia stopped his riot,

* * *

Germany shouted once more and things died down,

Then after the ending had drawn near,

The German complained to himself under his breath,

'Why does this always happen every year?'

**There we go! I think I'll add some more poems some other time, so until then, BYE!**

**Please R&R! :D **


End file.
